


Bevor ich mich selbst verliere

by Aleonoria



Category: CSI: NY, NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Competent Tony DiNozzo, Gen, Gibbs' Rules, Tony leaves NCIS, slight Bashing of MCRT
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleonoria/pseuds/Aleonoria
Summary: Irgendwann hat auch der loyalste Mensch genug...Tony hat einen Punkt erreicht, an dem er mit den Zuständen im MCRT und beim NCIS nicht mehr zurecht kommt und daher den einzig möglichen Ausweg sucht.





	Bevor ich mich selbst verliere

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [No regret for the confidence betrayed; No more hiding in shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115638) by [Aleonoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleonoria/pseuds/Aleonoria)



> Ältere Idee neu aufgegriffen und endlich fertig gestellt. Was für eine Erleichterung für meine Seele. Allerdings ist damit meine Kreativität auch schon wieder aufgebraucht :(
> 
> Bin mir nicht ganz sicher mit dem Bashing Tag ... Ist das deutliche Hinweisen auf nicht richitges Verhalten Bashing?
> 
> Translation is finished.

 

 

Ein guter, ein aufmerksamer Beobachter hätte genau gesehen wie sich die Finger des Mannes stetig um den Stift in seiner rechten Hand krampften und nur mit Zwang wieder gelöst wurden. Mit jedem Wort das von der jungen Frau mit den dunklen Haaren ihm gegenüber oder dem jungen Mann mit leicht rundlichen Gesichtszügen rechts von ihm kam, krampften seine Finger öfter und heftiger. Mittlerweile sogar schon so sehr, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten und er sogar meinte das Plastik des Stifts knacken zu hören. Bereits vor ein paar Stunden, als er verspätet zur Arbeit erschienen war, hatte er geahnt, dass dies nicht sein Tag werden würde. Aber das, was seine Kollegen und angeblichen Freunde gerade trieben, das war beinahe zu viel. Als der Stift erneut knackte, ließ er ihn fallen, stand ruckartig auf und ging mit schnellen Schritten in den Waschraum. Dort stützte er sich, nachdem er sich zur Beruhigung ein wenig Wasser ins Gesicht geschöpft hatte, auf dem Becken ab und ließ den bisherigen Tag Revue passieren.

 

~.~

 

Nervös verlagerte er sein Gewicht von einem Bein auf das andere und rückte dabei den Riemen seines Rucksacks zurecht. Der Morgen hatte einfach nur furchtbar angefangen.  
Erst hatte sein Wecker nicht richtig funktioniert, dann war das Wasser ewig nicht warm geworden – gedanklich nahm er sich vor endlich mal deswegen an seinen Vermieter zu schreiben – und dann hatte er auch noch mit Schrecken feststellen müssen, dass er es am Abend versäumt hatte seine Anzüge und Hemden aus der Reinigung zu holen. Zweifelnd schaute er an sich hinab. Die blauen Jeans waren zwar nicht vollkommen zerschlissen, hatten aber auch schon bessere Tage gesehen und der Pulli, nun ja, wenn er ehrlich mit sich war, dann zählte es wohl nicht zu seinen besten Ideen seinen alten Collegepulli anzuziehen. Aber die Alternative wäre gewesen noch später zukommen und vielleicht hatte er noch ein Notfallhemd im Aktenschrank hinter seinem Schreibtisch deponiert. Dann würde er einfach schnell das Oberteil wechseln, denn Jeans und Hemd galten als akzeptabel, besonders in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass auch sein direkter Boss immer mit Polohemden und Jeans herumlief.  
Erleichterung schlich sich in die grünen Augen des Mannes, als der Aufzug endlich in seinem Stockwerk hielt. Er schielte auf die Uhr an seinem Handgelenk und seufzte. Über eine Stunde zu spät. Er war so was von erledigt.  
Als sich die Türen öffneten und er aussteigen wollte sah er sich direkt seinem Boss gegenüber.  
Die Anwesenheit seiner Teamkollegen machte ihm deutlich, dass der Ältere nicht auf dem Weg gewesen war um sich neuen Kaffee zu besorgen, etwas das für ihn etwa so wichtig war wie die Luft zum Atmen.  
„Guten Morgen Boss“, brachte er hervor, sich unter dem strengen Blick aus blauen Augen mit jeder Sekunde unwohler fühlend. „Hör zu, ich…“  
„Ich will deine Entschuldigung nicht hören, DiNozzo“, knurrte ihn sein Gegenüber an. „Denn die hatten wir allein in diesem Jahr schon mindestens zehn Mal in den unterschiedlichsten Kombinationen.“ Er stieg ein, gefolgt von den anderen Mitgliedern des Teams, die sich nur mit Mühe das Grinsen verkneifen konnten. „Wenn wir wieder zurück sind, werden wir uns mal unterhalten.“  
„Ja Boss“, gab Tony niedergeschlagen von sich, wissend, dass er eine Standpauke was sein zu-spät-kommen betraf wirklich verdient hatte.  
„Darüber werden wir auch reden“, meinte Gibbs und ließ seinen Blick übertrieben deutlich über die Gestalt des Jüngeren wandern.  
‚So viel zu Pimp my Outfit‘, dachte Tony niedergeschlagen, während das Grinsen von McGee und David immer breiter wurde. Das Leben war doch einfach ungerecht.  
„Wo fahren wir hin, Boss?“  
„Wärst du pünktlich gewesen, Tony, wüsstest du es.“ McGee konnte sich Spitzen gegen den Anderen nie verkneifen und der heutige Tag eignete sich auch einfach viel zu sehr. Erst kam Tony zu spät und dann auch in einem Aufzug als würde er mit seinen Verbindungsbrüdern eine Runde Football im Park spielen wollen. Der junge Agent wusste, dass Tony heute unheimlich aufpassen musste, was er sagte oder tat. Denn bereits zwei Wochen zuvor hatte er durch sein Verhalten Gibbs soweit gebracht, dass dieser erneut damit gedroht hatte ihn rauszuwerfen und über eine Sache waren sich alle einig mit denen er gesprochen hatte: aus welchem Grund auch immer Gibbs DiNozzo ins Team geholt hatte und ihm immer noch behielt, irgendwann war das Maß einfach voll und dann würde der Boss all die Dinge tun, die er sonst nur als Warnung in den Raum stellte.

 

Am Tatort angekommen, und eigentlich mit der Erledigung der Aufträge beschäftigt, die Gibbs in seiner typisch wortkargen Art verteilt hatte, blickten David und McGee immer wieder mit süffisantem Grinsen zu Tony, der sich weniger darüber ärgerte, dass er die Aufgabe der Spurensuche übertragen bekommen hatte, sondern dass er nicht wie sonst die Tatortskizze anfertigen durfte. Das bedeutete, dass entweder David oder McGee irgendetwas aufs Papier schmierte und er nach Feierabend versuchen durfte dies auszubessern. Denn, wenn er es nicht tat war ihm ein Donnerwetter von Gibbs garantiert, da die Skizzen normalerweise in sein Aufgabengebiet fielen. Unabhängig davon, ob sie ihm zugeteilt wurden, oder nicht. Er nahm sich vor, kurz vor ihrer Abfahrt noch schnell einige Aufnahmen mit seinem Handy zumachen. Er dankte im Stillen mal wieder seinem Verbindungsbruder Adam, der in seiner Freizeit eine App zum automatischen Vermessen von Räumen geschrieben hatte. Sie hatten einander zwar nicht an der Uni getroffen, aber in einer Verbindung, und wenn man dann auch noch in ähnlichen Bereichen arbeitete, da griff man einander unter die Arme. Und gerade was den Bereich der Computergestützten Ermittlungen betraf, so machte keiner Adam so schnell etwas vor; nicht einmal Mr. MITGee. Er verkniff sich ein Grinsen und machte sich lieber daran so schnell und sorgfältig wie möglich sämtliche Spuren zu katalogisieren und aufzusammeln. Sollten David und McGee doch so tun als würden sie arbeiten. Er würde es wirklich machen, auch wenn sie aus irgendwelchen Gründen mal wieder die Lorbeeren dafür kassieren würden. Während er sich durch den Tatort bewegte, sein Handy hatte er inzwischen mittels Klipp außen an der Hosentasche angebracht und ließ es so die nötigen Vermessungen vornehmen, nagte ein Gedanke immer wieder an ihm. Er glaubte, dass die Szenerie ihm bekannt vorkam, aber ganz sicher war er sich nicht und er wollte Gibbs lieber nicht mit einer unsicheren Ahnung behelligen. Nicht bei der aktuellen Laune, die sein Boss hatte.

 

Zurück im Hauptquartier hatte Tony auf dem Weg nach unten in die Forensik schnell sein Ersatzhemd aus der Schublade geholte und sich in Abbys Ballistiklabor umgezogen, während David, McGee und Gibbs bei Ducky in der Pathologie waren um sich einen vorläufigen Bericht abzuholen. Daher saß er schon wieder auf seinem Platz als die drei zurückkamen, war einerseits dabei die Daten aus seinem Handy in den Computer einzugeben um nach Feierabend leichter die Skizze anfertigen zu können, aber anderseits versuchte er sich auch zu erinnern woran ihn der Tatort erinnerte. Da ihm jedoch keine wirkliche Erleuchtung kommen wollte, schob er diese Fragen erstmal beiseite und machte sich lieber daran seinen Teil der Recherche zum Leben ihres Opfers anzugehen. Nicht, dass der Boss noch einen Grund fand ihm zurechtzustutzen.

Es passierte während des obligatorischen Sitreps, Gibbs wie immer mit einem Becher Kaffee in der Hand hinter Tony, David und McGee stehend, während diese berichteten was sie in den letzten Stunden erfahren hatten. Als sie alle erzählt hatten was sie wussten, schaute Tony genauer auf den großen Bildschirm mit den Tatortfotos und als es ihn durchfuhr, legte er den Kopf leicht schräg. Diese Szenerie kannte er aus seiner Zeit in Baltimore! Dort war das Opfer eine junge Frau gewesen, die auf dem Nachhauseweg überfallen und ermordet worden war. Es war einer seiner ersten Fälle nach dem Wechsel von der Sitte zum Morddezernat gewesen und lag nun schon 10 Jahre zurück. Es war also kein Wunder, dass er sich nicht direkt an diesen Fall erinnert hatte. Mit blitzenden Augen drehte er sich um und schaute seinen Boss an.  
„Wisst ihr, das erinnert mich an…“ Doch weiter kam er nicht, da Gibbs ihm eine kräftige Kopfnuss verpasste, die seinen Kopf schmerzhaft nach vorne rucken ließ.  
„Deine dummen Filme interessieren hier keinen. Arbeite gefälligst vernünftig oder du kannst deine Sachen packen“, raunzte ihn Gibbs an und David und McGee konnten sich nur mit Mühe und Not das Kichern verkneifen. Es war jedes Mal einfach nur zu köstlich mitzuerleben wie Tony von Gibbs einen Dämpfer verpasst bekam und am heutigen Tag schien Tony beinahe darum zu betteln. Er sollte doch eigentlich inzwischen wissen, dass Gibbs nicht auf die Filmanspielungen stand und sogar Ducky in seinen Geschichten immer unterbrach, warum also versuchte er es überhaupt? Tony schaute seinen Vorgesetzten aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an, drehte sich um und setzte sich hin. Wenn er nicht hören wollte was er zu sagen hatte, dann würde er es eben wie sonst auch machen: Seine Kontakte aktivieren und dann am Ende die Tatsachen präsentieren. Hatte bisher funktioniert und er wusste, es würde auch dieses Mal funktionieren.  
Daher schaltete er auf Durchzug, ignorierte somit jegliche Geräusche und das inhaltlose Geplapper seiner Kollegen und schrieb eine E-Mail an einen alten Kollegen in Baltimore mit der Bitte doch in die Akte zuschauen und ihm einen kurzen Überblick über den Fall zu mailen. Das würden sie dann mit ihrem Fall vergleichen und somit feststellen können, ob er mit seiner Vermutung wirklich richtig lag.

„Also Tony“, als Davids Stimme näher klang als sie es tun würde, wenn sie an ihrem Schreibtisch saß, blickte er auf und entdeckte, dass Gibbs den Teambereich verlassen hatte, was seine Kollegen dazu nutzten, um sich an seinem miesen Tagesverlauf zu ergötzen. „Aus welchem Bett bist du heute Morgen gefallen? Weißt du denn überhaupt ihren Namen?“  
„Ach komm, Ziva“, schaltete sich jetzt auch McGee ein. „Du kannst von Tony doch nicht verlangen, dass er solche gedanklichen Höchstleistungen erbringt. Ich meine, er hat zwar einen Abschluss in Sport, aber zu mehr hat er es ja nicht gebracht und außer einem wirklich unnützen Wissen über Filme hat er nicht wirklich produktives für seine Umwelt beizusteuern. Wobei, sollte einer von uns mal in einer Gameshow landen und zufällig eine Frage über Filme haben bei der er nicht weiter weiß, dann könnte er durchaus Tony anrufen. Aber sonst? Ich weiß nicht.“  
„Hast vollkommen recht“, feixte nun David. „Ich meine, es ist ja durchaus bezeichnend, dass er der letzte war, den Gibbs ins Team zurückgeholt hat. Und das bestimmt auch nur weil er Tonys Gejammer über seinen Aufenthalt auf dem Boot nicht mehr aushalten konnte.“  
„Es war ein Schiff“, korrigierte McGee, grinste aber fies in Tonys Richtung. Dieser war nun vollkommen aus seiner Konzentration gerissen und konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich seine Finger immer wieder um seinen Kugelschreiber krampften und er insgeheim versuchte seine Ruhe wieder zu finden und bloß nicht laut zu werden oder auszurasten. Denn bei seinem Glück würde genau dann Gibbs um die Ecke kommen und ihm die Schuld an allem geben. Ruhe zu bewahren, seine wahre Gemütslage nicht erkennen lassen, sein wahres Gesicht zu verbergen, dies war etwas, dass er schon früh gelernt hatte. Aber er merkte langsam, wie es ihm immer schwerer fiel dieses Verhalten im Büro aufrecht zu erhalten. Als sein Stift ein wahrlich gefährliches Knacken von sich gab, ließ er ihn auf den Tisch fallen, stand auf und ging schnellen Schrittes Richtung Toilette davon. Es war ihm in diesem Moment wirklich egal, ob McGee und David dies als Sieg für sich verbuchten. Er war nicht ausgerastet und das war nur gut.

 

~.~

 

Als er von der Toilette zurück kam, konnte er schon von weitem sehen, dass Gibbs immer noch Kaffee kaufen war, was die beiden jüngsten des Teams vollkommen ausnutzten um nun ein privates Schwätzchen zu halten, statt sich mit dem aktuellen Fall zu beschäftigen. Was wohl wieder ihm zum Vorwurf gemacht werden würde. Er konnte jetzt schon die Gibbs’sche Kopfnuss spüren und fuhr sich daher über den Nacken.  
„Tja, es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis alle sehen wie DiNozzo wirklich ist“, hörte er die deutliche Stimme seiner Partnerin. „Ich meine, wer nicht in der Lage ist einen einfachen Auftrag anzunehmen, besonders wenn er von seinem Vorgesetzten kommt, der wird auch bei nichts anderem Erfolg haben.“  
„Er hat einen Auftrag abgelehnt?“, fragte McGee verwundert. Jedoch mehr darüber, dass jemand Tony für fähig genug hielt, als über die Ablehnung an sich.  
„Ja. Jenny hatte es mir erzählt, als wir im Flieger nach L.A. waren und Tony mal wieder schamlos mit dem Bordpersonal geflirtet hat. Es ging lediglich darum einen Waffenhändler zu verfolgen, um Informationen zu erhalten die ihn hinter Gitter bringen würden. Aber selbst das hat Tony nicht geschafft.“  
Seine Brust zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen und er musste sich gegen die Wand lehnen. So war das also. Er lehnte einen unmoralischen, höchst fragwürdigen und wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal genehmigten Auftrag ab und wurde deshalb von seiner Vorgesetzten als Feigling hingestellt? Als jemand der seine Arbeit nicht machen konnte und seine Teamkollegen glaubten diese Darstellung ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Er schüttelte betreten den Kopf, richtete sich auf und fuhr sich anschließend über die Haare. Das war’s! Er hatte lange genug versucht, dieses Team, diese angebliche Familie am Laufen zu halten. Hatte dafür gesorgt, dass die Fälle ordnungsgemäß bearbeitet wurden und ihnen daher nicht um die Ohren flogen. Aber das war nun vorbei! Er würde McGreenhorn und MissMossadistdasBestederWelt nicht mehr in Schutz nehmen. Vor niemanden! Und während sie versuchen durften ihre Fehler zu erklären und zu bereinigen, würde er sich nach einer neuen Stelle umschauen. Der NCIS würde nicht mehr von seiner Seele bekommen. Er nickte entschieden, straffte die Schultern und ging dann an seinen Platz zurück, gedanklich schon alles durchgehend was er in Zukunft ändern würde, damit endlich mal alle sehen würden wie McGee und David wirklich waren. Als er den blinkenden Cursor in der Datei für die Berichte sah, schlich sich ein schmales Grinsen auf seine Lippen. Oh, das würde ein Spaß werden.

 

~.~

 

Gemütlich in seinem Stuhl zurück gelehnt und mit einem Bleistift spielend beobachtete Tony das Schauspiel, dass sich zwischen den Schreibtischen des Teams bot und konnte nur mit Mühe das amüsante Grinsen verhindern.  
„Officer David, dies ist der fünfte Bericht in vier Wochen, der wegen Unzulänglichkeit von JAG an uns zurück geschickt wurde. Beheben Sie das! Agent McGee, waren Sie überhaupt im FLETC? All diese Akten strotzen nur vor fehlerhaften Einträgen und Vorgehensweisen. Korrigieren, oder Sie können JAG erklären warum zwei Mörder und ein Vergewaltiger wegen Verfahrensfehler freigesprochen werden. Agent DiNozzo“, Tony richtete sich auf und schaute zu Agent Lee, die als Vertreterin der Rechtsabteilung zu ihnen geschickt worden war, da sie als seine ehemalige Probie das Team kannte. David und McGee hoben die Köpfe in der Hoffnung, dass auch er gerügt würde, wurden aber mit der nächsten Aussage herbe enttäuscht. „JAG lässt Ihnen ausrichten, dass man sehr dankbar ist für den nachgereichten Hinweis auf weiteres Fehlverhalten des Angeklagten. Damit hat sein Verteidiger keinerlei Argumentationsmöglichkeiten mehr.“  
Tony nickte langsam und lächelte ehrlich. „War mir wie immer ein Vergnügen, Agent Lee.“  
Sie erwiderte die Geste, warf McGee und David noch je einen eisigen Blick zu und verließ dann den Teambereich.  
„Ich verstehe nicht, warum die auf einmal so ein Problem mit meinen Berichten haben“, schmollte David.  
„Oder mit meinen Akten“, ergänzte McGee. „Sonst war da doch auch immer alles einwandfrei.“  
Diese Einleitung nicht ignorieren könnend stand Tony auf und machte sich fertig für den Feierabend. Michelle hatte ihr Erscheinen perfekt getimt. Er konnte gehen, während McGee und David noch bleiben mussten. Aber zunächst würde er noch ein paar Dinge klar stellen.  
„Wisst ihr woran das lag? Daran, dass ich euren Mist die letzten Jahre immer ausgemerzt habe. Ich war derjenige der abends länger blieb, teilweise sogar ganze Nächte, um eure Fehler zu beheben. Ich habe die Akten fertig gemacht, während ihr eure freie Zeit genossen habt und durfte mir dann am nächsten Morgen anhören, dass ich wahrscheinlich wieder bei irgendeiner Frau war deren Namen ich kaum kenne. Also ob! Wirklich 1a Ermittler seid ihr, wenn ihr nicht mal merkt, dass ich in den Monaten von Gibbs Abwesenheit teilweise tagelang die gleichen Sachen anhatte. Wobei, wahrscheinlich dachtet ihr, dass ich von der Arbeit ins Bett irgendeiner Frau gefallen und von dort aus direkt wieder ins Büro getorkelt bin. Weit daneben! Während ihr euch eine schöne Zeit gemacht habt, bin ich nahezu permanent hier gewesen und habe eure Aufgaben mitübernommen. Aber hey, durch diese Extraarbeit kann ich jetzt wenigstens Hebräisch. Also danke dafür, Ziva. Ich weiß zwar nicht wie du jemals glauben konntest, dass das Verfassen der Bericht in einer anderen Sprache als englisch akzeptiert werden würde, aber etwas extra Bildung kann ja nie schaden. Mein Lebenslauf wird langsam wirklich lang.“ Den letzten Satz sagte er beinahe verträumt.  
„Zwei Einträge würde ich nicht lang nennen“, wagte es McGee einzuwerfen, was ihm einen kalten Blick Tonys einbrachte.  
„Schließ nicht von dir auf andere, McEingebildet. Hast du jemals die Voraussetzungen für den SFA beim NCIS gelesen? Da steht so etwas wie Masterabschluss drin. Genauso wie mehrere Jahre Berufserfahrung als LEO.“ Tony tippte sich ans Kinn, nachdenklich tuend. „Also, die Berufserfahrung als LEO bringe ich durch die Zeit als Polizist in Peoria, Philly und Baltimore mit. Bliebe also noch die Frage des Masterabschluss. Ach je“, gab er sich gespielt geschockt und fasst sich an die Brust. „Da hab ich ja sogar zwei!“  
McGee schaute verblüfft zu Ziva, doch die Israelin gab nur ein abwertendes Schnaufen von sich.  
„Wahrscheinlich in so etwas belanglosem wie Musik.“  
„Oh contraire, mon assassine.“ Tony richtete sich auf, die Tatsache ignorierend, dass nicht nur der zurückgekehrte Gibbs sondern das komplette Großraumbüro der Unterhaltung folgte. „Ich habe die OSU mit einem Bachelor sowohl in Sportwissenschaften als auch Mikrobiologie abgeschlossen, während ich als Nebenfach noch Film- und Kunstwissenschaften studiert habe. Ach und McGee, bevor du wieder die Nase rümpfst, die OSU gehört übrigens seit Jahren zu den Top 20 der staatlichen Universitäten dieses Landes, also so viel zur Minderwertigkeit meines Abschlusses. Und während ich mich von meinem gebrochenen Bein und einem kaputten Knie erholen und mir mein Studium durch Nebenjobs finanzieren musste, weil ich durch die Verletzung mein Stipendium verloren habe, gehörte ich trotzdem zu den besten 5% meines Jahrgangs. Aber es ging ja um die Masterabschlüsse.“ Er stellte sich vor McGee, von dem in den letzten Jahren am meisten Abwertung von Tonys Studienleistungen gekommen war. „Ich habe wie gesagt zwei: In Kriminologie und Forensik von der Northeastern. Also, lasst mich kurz rekapitulieren: Das waren 2 ½ Bachelortitel und zwei Masterabschlüsse, von denen Sportwissenschaften einiges an medizinischem und Kriminologie an juristischem Grundwissen verlangt. Dementsprechend habe ich nicht nur mehr, sondern auch weitreichendere und qualifizierendere Abschlüsse als ihr beide zusammen!“  
„Wie passend, dass du versäumt hast dein Studium abzuschließen“, ätzte David und Tony drehte sich fassungslos zu ihr um.  
„Das ist, wie das alles bei dir hängen geblieben ist? Aber die Erklärung ist einfach: ich habe die Abschlussarbeit damals nicht abgegeben, obwohl bereits fertig gestellt, weil ich mich auf meine Bewerbungen als LEO konzentriert habe.“  
„DiNozzo, hör auf anzugeben und zurück an die Arbeit.“  
Tony hob eine Augenbraue, diese Aussage von Gibbs war sogar für diesen extrem weit an der Wahrheit vorbei.  
„Wirklich, Gibbs? Ich bin gerade dabei McGee und David zu erklären, warum ich es nicht mehr einsehe für sie Regel 45 einzuhalten. Das sollen sie schön selber machen. Aber vermutlich verlange ich da zu viel, denn Tony der Idiot ist ja an allem Schuld und für alles zu gebrauchen.“  
Tony merkte, wie auch seine letzte Hemmschwelle brach. Offenbar war heute der Tag. Der Tag, an dem er mit allen im Team Tacheles sprach.  
„Was willst du denn damit sagen?“ Gibbs trat näher und Tony wusste genau warum er das tat. Er wollte seinen Gegenüber einschüchtern und in die Reichweite für eine Kopfnuss kommen. Aber nicht heute!  
„Weißt du, Gibbs. Irgendwie… Ich hatte schon immer so meine Probleme mit einigen deiner Regeln. Nicht nur, dass sie sich teilweise gegenseitig aufheben, alleine in den letzten Jahren wurden sie von allen hier wiederholt gebrochen. Abgesehen von mir der wie ein Idiot versucht hat sie einzuhalten nur um wenigstens einmal ein Lob zu hören.“  
„Das ist nicht wahr!“, versuchte Gibbs sich zu wehren.  
„Ach nein? _Verschwende nie Gutes; Siehe niemals etwas als selbstverständlich an; Warte nicht das dir was zugetragen wird, sondern kümmere dich selber; Arbeite immer im Team; Wenn du recherchierst, dann mit Gründlichkeit in alle Richtungen; Brauchst du Hilfe, dann sag es; Unterstelle nie etwas._ Und am wichtigsten: _Rede nie schlecht über deine Kollegen!_ Ich könnte auch noch _Verstricke dich niemals persönlich in einen Fall_ und _Sei niemals unpünktlich erwähnen_ , aber dann würde ich mich selbst belasten. Also belassen wir es bei den anderen acht. Acht deiner wertvollen Regeln, die sowohl du, als auch David, als auch McGee wiederholt gebrochen haben. Aber hört man von einem von euch irgendwann mal eine Entschuldigung? Nein, natürlich nicht! Denn dann würde man ja gegen die wertvolle Nummer 6 verstoßen. Aber soll ich dir was sagen? Um Verzeihung zu bitten, oder zu sagen ‚es tut mir leid‘ ist kein Zeichen von Schwäche. Im Gegenteil! Es verlangt einiges an Stärke zu erkennen und zuzugeben, dass man einen Fehler gemacht hat. Nur wer so von sich und seinen Fähigkeiten überzeugt ist, dass er vor lauter Blasiertheit nahezu blind ist glaubt, dass dies eine Schwäche ist. Tja, und weißt du was? Jemand, der seine eigenen Regeln höher einschätzt als die Gesetze des Landes das er zu verteidigen geschworen hat, sie aber bei jeder sich bietenden und ihm angenehm erscheinen Gelegenheit bricht, der ist in meinen Augen absolut überheblich, scheinheilig und auch keinen weiteren Gedanken wert. Denn er wird irgendwann die Quittung für sein Verhalten bekommen.“ Tony drehte sich um und legte seine Dienstmarke gut sichtbar auf den Tisch, zog einen Brief aus der obersten Schublade, der dort bereits seit Wochen vorbereitet lag und legte diesen neben die Marke. Als er eine Bewegung hinter sich spürte, fuhr er herum und fing Gibbs Hand, die auf dem Weg zu seinem Hinterkopf, war mit Leichtigkeit ab. „Solltest du mich auch nur noch einmal anrühren, dann werde ich dich wegen Körperverletzung anzeigen! Ich hab mir deine Spielchen lange genug gefallen lassen. Aber jetzt nicht mehr. Ich kündige!“  
Tony drehte sich Richtung Aufzug und wollte das Büro verlassen, als Gibbs Stimme mit ätzendem Tonfall hinter ihm ertönte: „Und wo willst du hin? Etwa zum FBI? Bist du wirklich so tief gesunken? Du weißt genau, dass du ohne Job aufgeschmissen bist, so wie du lebst.“  
Tony drückte auf den Knopf für den Lift und schaute ein letztes Mal zurück. Das Orange würde er sowas von nicht vermissen.  
„Weißt du noch vor ein paar Jahren, als sich Kate und McGee so wunderbar darüber amüsiert haben, dass ich versucht habe einen englischen Anwalt zu erreichen und dann erfahren musste das Crispian auf der Rückzahlung des geliehenen Geldes bestand? Tja, Onkel Clive hat mir ebenfalls was hinterlassen. Er war einer der wenigen in meiner Familie, die mich nicht als Seniors Abbild und Nachfolger gesehen haben und ich hab mich nicht darüber aufgeregt nichts zu bekommen, sondern das Crispian so gierig war auch noch das Geld von mir haben zu wollen mit dem Onkel Clive mein Studium unterstützt hatte. Der alte Mann hätte sich in seinem Testament etwas deutlicher ausdrücken sollen. Aber hey, ich will mich nicht beschweren. Denn, wer will sich schon mit einem englischen Lord anlegen? Soll Crispian ruhig versuchen die Ländereien und Immobilien in Schuss zu halten.“ Als hinter ihm die Tür zum Aufzug aufging, deutete er eine Bühnenverbeugung an und lächelte spöttisch. „Gehabt euch wohl, oder auch nicht. Denn das kümmert mich absolut nicht.“ Damit trat er einen Schritt zurück und als sich die Türen schlossen, fing er breit an zu grinsen. Irgendwie fühlte er sich leichter.

 

Als Tony bei sich daheim angekommen war, verstaute er wie immer die Waffe im kleinen Tischchen neben dem Sofa, ging dann zu der kleinen Bar und schenkte sich ein kleines Glas von dem Whiskey ein, den er bei seinem letzten Urlaub in Irland erstanden hatte. Das 30 Jahre alte Getränk war etwas, dass er sich ab und an gönnte, wenn er einen extrem langen, anstrengenden Tag hinter sich hatte. Normalerweise reichte das auch aus, aber er ahnte, dass er heute mehr brauchte um seine innere Balance wieder zu finden. Auch wenn es absolut notwendig gewesen war, was beim NCIS geschehen war, man kündigte nicht einfach so nach 8 Jahren. Also krempelte er die Ärmel seines Hemdes auf, ging durch den Raum zur Fensterfront und setzte sich auf den Hocker des einzigen Gegenstandes den er von seiner Mutter geerbt und den Senior nicht zu Geld gemacht hatte.  
Das deutlichste Bild das er von seiner Mutter hatte war wie sie an dem schwarzen Flügel saß und ihm etwas vorspielte. Deswegen stand auch immer ein Portraitfoto von ihr auf dem Möbel und wenn er spielte, so stellte er sich auch immer vor sie würde ihm zuhören. Er stellte sein Glas auf einem Untersetzer ab, öffnete die Abdeckung und fing an mit einigen Fingerübungen. Er merkte, dass er ein wenig eingerostet war, aber auch wie seine Finger immer leichter über die Tasten huschten je länger er spielte. Gleichzeitig wurde er auch ruhiger und gelassener. Er ahnte, dass seine Kündigung noch für etliche Unruhe sorgen würde. Aus irgendeinem Grund glaubten einige Leute beim NCIS das sie das Recht hatten über sein Leben bestimmen zu können. Ganz so als wäre er ein kleiner, unmündiger Junge. Daher war er sich sicher, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde bis einer von ihnen in seiner Wohnung auftauchen würde. Denn verschlossene Türen stellten für keinen von ihnen irgendwelche Hinderungsgründe dar. Aber davon ließ er sich momentan nicht stören und er spielte einfach weiter.

Er hatte gerade den ersten Satz von Beethovens Mondscheinsonate beendet und angefangen de Sennevilles Mariage d’amour – sein Lieblingsstück – zu spielen, da hörte er ein Geräusch an seiner Wohnungstür und musste ein Seufzen unterdrücken. Aber er ließ sich nicht ablenken. Wer auch immer seine Privatsphäre störte, musste mit seinem neuen, seinem wahren Ich klar kommen und das war weit entfernt von Beer Pong, Wet T-Shirt Contests und Spring Break Partys.  
„Was bringt dich auf den Gedanken, du könntest einfach kündigen?“  
„Hallo Abby“, grüßte er, jedoch ohne sein Spiel zu unterbrechen. Er hörte sie aufstampfen, denn wenn es etwas gab, dass Abby Sciuto absolut nicht ausstehen konnte, dann war es ignoriert zu werden. Aber offenbar war sie nicht allein gekommen, denn statt wie es sonst ihre Art war durch den Raum zu stürmen und ihm einen nicht unbedingt sanften Klaps zu verpassen, stampfte sie nur erneut auf. Jemand hatte sie zurückgehalten.  
„Hör auf so zu tun als wüsstest du wie man Klavier spielt. Hier ist niemand, den du damit beeindrucken könntest. Dreh dich lieber um und erklär endlich, wie du auf die Idee kommst, du könntest einfach so kündigen.“ Tony drehte leicht den Kopf, sah neben Abby Ducky stehen, der sie am Arm festhielt. Irgendwie hätte er ahnen müssen, dass der gute Doktor die Forensikerin begleitet würde. Er schaute zum Bild seiner Mutter, traurig lächelnd. Es war Zeit wieder zu der Person zu werden, die sie sich gewünscht hätte. Die Person, die er bis zum Eintritt Kates in das Team gewesen war. „Gibbs ist wirklich wütend. Tony, mach was!“  
Nun hörte er auf zu spielen und drehte sich endlich zu Abby und Ducky um.  
„Ach, und was? Soll ich weiterhin 60 und mehr Stunden pro Woche arbeiten, damit uns die Fälle nicht um die Ohren fliegen? Weiterhin für McGees und Davids Fehler den Kopf hinhalten? Mich selber Stück für Stück opfern ohne je ein Wort des Dankes zuhören? Immer nur gesagt bekommen ich wäre nicht gut genug, soll das etwa mein Leben sein?“  
„Niemand sagt, du wärst nicht gut genug“, entrüstete sie sich.  
„Ach nein?“ Um Ruhe bemüht schloss er die Tastaturabdeckung und stand auf. „Du bist nicht Gibbs, Tony. Gibbs würde das anders machen, Tony. Das steht für Boss im Training, Tony. Na, Miss Sciuto, klingelt da was? Das alles hab ich von dir und den anderen zu hören bekommen während Gibbs Auszeit. Während dieser vier Monate hat mich niemand gefragt, wie es mir dabei ging. Wie ich mich gefühlt habe einen Mentor und in gewisser Weise Freund zu verlieren. Aber anders als ihr habe ich die Zeit genutzt um über mich selbst nachzudenken und was ich sah, gefiel mir überhaupt nicht.“  
„Na, na, mein Junge“, fing Ducky an, doch Tony unterbrach ihn mit kaltem Blick.  
„Fang jetzt nicht so an, Dr. Mallard! Nicht, dass du noch einmal so eine psychologische Fehleinschätzung abgibst, wie an dem Tag an dem du mir eine narzisstische Persönlichkeitsstörung diagnostiziert hast. Ich bin wohl derjenige aus dem Team, der am wenigsten nur auf sich fixiert ist.“  
„Das stimmt nicht“, empörte sich Abby. „Bossman…“  
„Gibbs?“, lachte Tony bitter. „Der nur andere für sich arbeiten lässt, jeden drangsaliert und so dermaßen in der Vergangenheit lebt, dass er alleine keinen Fall bearbeiten könnte? Wer’s glaubt! Ich akzeptiere und verstehe, dass er nach der Explosion Zeit brauchte. Aber jeder Arzt mit nur ein bisschen Fachwissen, ach was, jeder vernünftige Mensch weiß, dass man eine Amnesie am besten in einer vertrauten, sicheren Umgebung bewältigen kann. Aber was macht Gibbs? Er lässt uns alle im Stich. Haut nach Mexiko ab wo er sich selbst bemitleiden kann, statt daran zu denken, wie es uns dabei ging. Ja, er musste alle neu kennenlernen, aber das wäre verdammt noch mal leichter in DC gewesen! Was ist dein nächstes Beispiel? McGee? Der glaubt er sei der Computergott schlechthin, aber schon mehrfach das Opfer von Kreditkartenbetrug wurde und lediglich einen meiner Bachelorabschlüsse fingen konnte? Oder doch David, die nicht gemerkt hat, dass ihr Freund sie ständig ausgenutzt und belogen hat und die für den Tod von Kate verantwortlich ist? Nein, Miss Sciuto, im ganzen Team gibt bzw. gab es nur zwei Personen, die nicht nur an sich selber dachten und dabei ständig von allen entweder ignoriert oder schlecht gemacht wurden. Kein Wunder, das Jimmy und ich Freunde geworden sind.“  
„Aber, du magst ihn nicht. Du gibst ihm die ganze Zeit irgendwelche blöden Spitznamen.“ Abby schaute ihn aus großen Augen an und er meinte so etwas Anklagendes darin zu erkennen.  
„Seid ihr überhaupt irgendwann einmal auf die Idee gekommen, dass das meine Art ist euch zu sagen dass ihr mir etwas bedeutet? Dass die Bezeichnungen Probie, Gremlin, Fledermaus und die meisten McIsmen meine Art ist Zuneigung auszudrücken? Aber das zeigt ja nur mal wieder, wie verkehrt ich mit allem lag. Denn, wenn ich jemand einem Spitznamen gebe, dann ist das verkehrt. Oder wird direkt als Beleidung angesehen. Aber ihr dürft das. Für euch ist es okay, dass unser lieber Doktor hier sich „Entchen“ nennen lässt. Oder das du Gibbs mit Silberner Fuchs oder Bossman begrüßt. Begreif es endlich! Diese ganze verdammte Scheinheiligkeit ist es, die dafür gesorgt hat, dass ich kündige. Zusätzlich zu dem Umstand, dass keiner meine Fähigkeiten als anerkennenswert befunden hat.“  
Er verschränkte die Arme auf der Brust und beobachtete wie sie mit dem Fuß aufstampfte und Richtung Tür wollte.  
„Wart nur ab, bis ich mit Gibbs gesprochen habe, der wird dir befehlen wieder zurück zukommen!“  
Er lachte laut auf und konnte sehen, dass sie über seine Reaktion ehrlich erstaunt war. Er war es ja selbst. Bis zum heutigen Tag hätte ihn diese Aussage wirklich in leichte Panik versetzt. Aber nun nicht mehr.  
„Und wann hat Gibbs das letzte Mal die Befehlskette eingehalten? Oder seine Untergebenen daran erinnert, dass es so etwas wie eine Befehlskette gibt? Die Rangordnung eines Teams ist klar und deutlich vorgegeben: SSA, SFA, Special Agent, Agent, Junioragent, Agent auf Probe, eventuelle Liaisons. Das heißt, eigentlich sind sowohl McGee, als auch David mir unterstellt. Aber haben sie sich auch nur einmal daran gehalten? Hat Gibbs sie auch nur einmal wegen Insubordination zur Rechenschaft gezogen? Nein, er sitzt da, lässt alle für sich arbeiten und belächelt den Umstand, dass sein Stellvertreter von jedem niedergemacht wird. Na herzlichen Dank auch! Aber eigentlich kein Wunder, er hält sich ja auch nicht daran. Denn wie oft hat er sich dessen was Vance oder auch Shepard ihm gesagt haben widersetzt? Der letzte Direktor, der Gibbs wenigstens ab und an Befehle erteilen konnte war Morrow! Alle anderen beugen sich Gibbs und seinen unmenschlichen Machenschaften. Ihr könnt dem ja gerne weiterhin teilhaben, aber ich nicht mehr! Ich habe endgültig genug und bringe mich lieber in Sicherheit, bevor ich mich selbst nicht mehr erkenne.“  
Er sah, dass Abby zu einer weiteren Tirade ansetzen wollte, aber scheinbar hatte Ducky die Sinnlosigkeit ihres Besuches erkannt und legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm. Dann schaute er den Jüngeren nachdenklich an.  
„Gibt es irgendetwas, dass wir sagen oder tun können um deine Entscheidung rückgängig zu machen?“  
Tony lachte nur bitter auf. „Damit ihr euch besser fühlt und ich weiterhin der Arsch vom Dienst bin? Nein, Doktor Mallard. Der Zug ist bereits vor Jahren abgefahren. Ich hab nur bis heute gebraucht um zu erkennen, dass ich derjenige bin der etwas ändern, der abspringen muss. Das habe ich getan und nun akzeptiert endlich meine Entscheidung.“  
Er drehte sich um, und schaute aus dem Fenster. Als er nach einigen Augenblicken ein leises „Es tut mir leid, mein Junge“ und anschließend das gehen seiner Wohnungstür hörte, lehnte er den Kopf an die Scheibe und seufzte. Brücken abzubrechen hatte schon immer weh getan. Aber noch nie war er so lange an einem Ort geblieben und hatte so viel von sich gegeben. Aber diesmal hatte er anders als in Peoria, Philly oder Baltimore nichts dafür bekommen. Dort war er von seinen Vorgesetzten und den meisten Kollegen mit ehrlichem Bedauern verabschiedet worden. Aber beim NCIS schienen sie alle nur ihr eigenes Wohl zu sehen.  
Er stieß sich vom Fensterrahmen ab und beschloss, nachdem Whiskey und Klavierspielen nur mäßig erfolgreich gewesen waren, zur nächsten Entspannungsmethode zu greifen. Diese würde unter Garantie wirksam sein!

 

Genervt wandte sich Tony vom Herd, auf dem mehrere Töpfe vor sich hin köchelten, ab und schaute auf das Handy, welches vor wenigen Augenblicken erneut zu klingeln angefangen hatte. Er wusste, eigentlich konnte es niemand vom NCIS sein, da er diese Nummern sofort alle gesperrt hatte, mit einigen wenigen Ausnahmen. Als er die Nummer sah, runzelte er die Stirn.  
Was wollte Fornell von ihm? Neugierig geworden nahm er ab.  
„Hör zu, Tone“, fing der Ältere zur Begrüßung an, „ich rufe nicht als FBI Agent an, sondern als dein Cousin.“ Mit leichtem Schmunzeln erinnerte sich Tony an dieses ereignisreiche Treffen. Offenbar lag die Strafverfolgung in der Familie. Nur war sein Vater der einzige, der auf der anderen Seite des Gesetzes stand und daher den Kontakt mit allen anderen abgebrochen hatte, bzw. von diesen verstoßen wurde. Dies war noch vor Tonys Geburt geschehen, weswegen die wenigsten von ihm wussten oder ihn als Erbe der Machenschaften seines Vaters sahen und daher nichts mit ihm zu tun haben wollten. Daher war es für Tony eine wahre Offenbarung gewesen, als er zum Familientreffen eingeladen worden war und feststellen musste, dass er Verwandte in beinahe jedem Bereich der amerikanischen Buchstabensuppe und sogar im britischen und italienischen Geheimdienst hatte. Er hatte sofort erkannt, dass das die zukünftige Zusammenarbeit so viel leichter machen würde. Nachdem Fornell und Tony ihren anfänglichen Schock überwunden hatten, dass sie scheinbar gemeinsame Vorfahren hatten, war eine lange Aussprache gefolgt und so war Tobs, wie Tony ihn gerne nannte, zu seiner Quelle beim FBI geworden – ohne Gibbs Wissen. Dass sie ihren Spaß mit diesem Umstand hatten, war nicht zu leugnen. „Also, Tone, wie geht’s dir?“  
„Ich bin am Kochen“, antwortete er ehrlich, „und das meine ich sowohl wörtlich, als auch im übertragenen Sinne.“  
Aus dem Telefon erklang ein langgezogenes Seufzen, bevor der Ältere „Spuck’s aus“ sagte.  
Tony nahm diese Einladung gerne an und erzählte dem Älteren alles, was in der letzten Zeit passiert war und zu seiner Kündigung geführt hatte.  
„Tja, und das Tobs ist der Grund, warum ich in der Küche stehe und so viel backe und koche, das Nonna DiNozzo neidisch werden würde. Also sei darauf gefasst, dass heute im Laufe des Tages oder spätestens morgen eine Lieferung bei dir eingehen wird.“  
„Na dann werden sich Diane und Emily ja freuen“, feixte Tobias und auch Tony musste lachen. Schon irgendwie bezeichnend, dass er mit Gibbs Ex-Frau klar kam, ganz im Gegensatz zu diesem selbst. „Okay, Spaß beiseite. Ich werde dir keinen Job anbieten“, sagte Tobias, nachdem er sich alles, was sein Cousin erzählt hatte, durch den Kopf hatte gehen lassen, „da ich weiß, es würde nicht gut ausgehen für eine Agency zu arbeiten, die dich bereits wegen Mordes verdächtigt hat. Aber vielleicht solltest du das DiNozzo-Netzwerk reaktivieren.“  
Nachdem sich die beiden Männer voneinander verabschiedet hatten, dachte Tony lange über den Vorschlag des anderen nach und nickte dann entschieden. Auch wenn seine Ex-Kollegen immer über die enge Beziehung zu seinen Verbindungsbrüdern gelächelt und gelästert hatten, so war doch nicht von der Hand zu weisen, dass es ihm bisher immer Vorteile gebracht hatte, abgesehen von dem kleinen Ausrutscher mit Kate vor ein paar Jahren. Weswegen er die Kontakte auch ein wenig hatte einschlafen lassen. Aber das würde er nun ändern. Entschieden, einen letzten prüfenden Blick auf die Töpfe werfend, ob deren Inhalt die kurze Unterbrechung verkraften würden, ging er ins Wohnzimmer, fuhr seinen privaten Laptop hoch und schickte eine Mail an den Verteiler raus mit dem simplen Inhalt „Bin wieder auf Jobsuche“. Sollte irgendjemand aus den verschiedenen Ortsgruppen etwas wissen, würde sich derjenige schon melden. Denn, wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, dann wäre er sogar was den Wohnort anbelangte nicht allzu wählerisch.

 

Tony war gerade dabei dem jungen Kurier, auf Grund des spärlichen Bartwuchs schätzte er ihn auf nicht älter als 23, die Essenpakete für die Fornells zu übergeben und erklärte, dass alles in der grünen Tasche für ihn sei – als Trinkgeld – was ihm, nach einem schnellen Blick in eben besagten Beutel, ein mehr als dankbares „Wow, danke Sir“ entgegenbrachte, als er am anderen Ende des Flurs eine mehr als bekannte Gestallt erkannte. War ja klar, dass Abby und Ducky nicht die letzten gewesen waren, die ihn zur Rückkehr zu überreden versuchten. Er trat einen Schritt beiseite, deutete Gibbs somit an, dass er eintreten sollte und verabschiedete sich vom Kurier, der nur grinsend meinte, dass er auch in Zukunft gerne wieder Fahrten für ihn übernehmen würde – bei der Bezahlung. Tony konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, sich nur zu gut an seine eigene Studienzeit erinnernd und wie sehr ihm irgendwann die Fertiggerichte aus dem Hals gehangen hatten. Seit dieser Zeit war er eher ein Fan von viel vorkochen, einfrieren und dann wieder aufwärmen – auch wenn seine Ex-Kollegen eine vollkommen andere Vorstellung von ihm hatten. Wie bei so vielem.

Als er die Wohnungstür geschlossen hatte und ins Wohnzimmer getreten war, sah er etwas woraufhin er sich nur mühsam beherrschen konnte. Als wäre er bei sich daheim, war Gibbs wie selbstverständlich zum Wohnzimmerschrank gegangen und hatte sich ein Glas Whiskey eingeschenkt. Aber nicht so wie es sich gehörte nur ein paar Schluck sondern das Glas war beinahe bis oben hin voll. Mit Zähneknirschen ging Tony auf den Älteren zu, nahm ihm die Flasche aus der Hand und stellte sie weg.  
„Weißt du, Gibbs, das was du da trinkst, ist ein Genuss- und kein Suchtmittel. Anders als der billige Fusel, den du in Marmeladengläsern in deinem Keller auszuschenken gewöhnt bist.“  
„Bourbon ist Bourbon“, sagte der Ältere und nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus dem Glas. „Auch wenn der hier irgendwie seltsam schmeckt.“  
„Das, was du da so runter kippst, ist 30 Jahre alter, original irischer Whiskey!“, erklärte Tony. „Natürlich schmeckt der anders!“ Er holte tief Luft, sich nicht in die Laune bringen wollend, dass er eine weitere Koch- und Backsession benötigte. „Warum bist du hier, Gibbs? Doch sicher nicht um dich mit mir über Alkoholika zu unterhalten.“  
Gibbs zuckte nur mit den Schultern und Tony befürchtete schon, er würde überhaupt nicht mehr anfangen zu reden. War er doch, wie er gerne von sich selbst sagte, jemand der die Wortkargheit zur Meisterschaft gebracht hatte.  
„Ich will wissen, warum du ohne meine Erlaubnis abgehauen bist.“  
„Deine Erlaubnis?“, lachte Tony ungläubig. „Als bräuchte ich die Genehmigung von irgendwem, wenn ich beschließe, dass ich das derzeitige Arbeitsklima nicht mehr aushalte und einen Wechsel brauche.“  
„Wenn du schwächelst und Urlaub brauchst, dann sag das doch. Statt einfach so abzuhauen“, grunzte Gibbs und Tony konnte nicht glauben, dass der Ältere bereits dabei war sich alles so hinzubiegen, wie er es am besten haben wollte. Aber vielleicht war dieser Besuch auf für etwas gut. Vielleicht sollte er die Gelegenheit nutzen um einiges klarzustellen, vielleicht würde es anderen Agenten dann besser ergehen. Daher tätigte er einen kleinen Kniff um die Tür zum Whiskey sicher zu verschließen, ging dann durch den Raum und setzte sich auf das dunkle Sofa. Locker zurückgelehnt schaute er den Grauhaarigen ernst an.

„Weißt du, Gibbs, du und ich haben sehr unterschiedliche Vorstellungen davon, wie eine Ermittlung zu laufen hat. Ich lebe nach dem Motto ‚Arbeite schlauer und nicht härter‘ und habe damit bisher immer Erfolg gehabt. Du hingegen schindest deine Untergebenen bis sie beinahe zusammenbrechen. Himmel, Herr Gott, Stan hatte sogar deinetwegen ein Magengeschwür, das alleine hätte schon ein Warnzeichen sein sollen. Aber in deiner Vorstellung war er nicht in der Lage für dich zu arbeiten. Aber ehrlich gesagt, das was du da treibst, das grenzt schon fast an Sklaverei, die meines Wissens in unserem Land illegal ist.“ Der Ältere wollte ihn unterbrechen, aber Tony sprach einfach weiter. „Was denkst du, wie oft wir deinetwegen Arbeitsschutzrechtliche Bestimmungen gebrochen haben? Es gibt so etwas wie vorgeschriebene Pausenzeiten, aber die bedeuten dir nichts. Zumindest nicht, wenn es andere betrifft. Denn du gehst dir in schönster Regelmäßigkeit einen Kaffee holen, aber wehe einer von uns wagt es auch nur daran zu denken etwas essen zu wollen. Wie oft ist mein Mittagessen im Müll gelandet, weil du der Meinung warst, das wäre nicht wichtig? Newsflash, Gibbs: mit leerem Magen kann man nicht arbeiten! Ich kann schon gar nicht mehr zählen, wie oft ich mit Kreislaufproblemen aufgrund von Hunger zu kämpfen hatte. Dass ich keine ausgeprägte Essstörung entwickelt habe ist wirklich ein Wunder. Aber klar, der Fehler liegt bei mir. Ich bin schwach, nutzlos und nur selten zu etwas zu gebrauchen, außer als Sündenbock. Ich bin daran schuld, dass Hinweise nicht gefunden werden, dass Fälle nicht schneller aufgeklärt werden. Tja, dann hast du ja jetzt was du wolltest. Ich werde dich nicht mehr behindern. Denn, ich bin ein Cop, aus tiefstem Herzen und mit vollem Bewusstsein, aber das scheint von keinem von euch gewünscht zu sein. Zumindest inzwischen nicht mehr. Mein Wissen, meine Fähigkeiten wurden und werden seit einigen Jahren immer belächelt und als nicht wichtig beachtet. Nun, wir werden ja sehen, wie das MCRT in Zukunft seine Fälle löst und vor Gericht bestreitet. So ganz ohne wirklichen Ermittler.“ Er griente bei einem Gedanken, der dem ganzen wahrlich die Krone aufsetzen würde. „Nicht zu vergessen, meine ganzen Informanten und Quellen und den Umstand, dass keiner von euch in der Lage ist mit LEOs und örtlichen Behörden ordentlich zu kommunizieren. Aber, natürlich überbewerte ich das alles nur mal wieder. Denn, ich bin ja zu nichts zu gebrauchen.“  
Gibbs verstärkte den Griff um das Glas und Tony befürchtete schon, dass er nun bald auch noch diese Scherben würde wegräumen dürfen, aber nach einem tiefen Luftholen entspannte sich die Hand wieder ein wenig. Da sein Gegenüber immer noch keine Anstalten machte irgendwas zu erwidern, lehnte sich Tony vor, stützte seine Arme auf den Knien ab und blickte seinen ehemaligen Vorgesetzten an. Er hoffte wirklich, dass er irgendwie zu ihm durchdringen würde. Für die, die nach ihm kommen würden.  
„Ich dachte die Zeit an Bord der Seahawk wäre schlimm gewesen, aber das war nichts im Vergleich dazu, was hier die letzten Monate abging. Aber es hätte mir damals schon ein Hinweis sein sollen, als ich der letzte war der zum Team zurückgeholt wurde und auch nur dann als ein gemeinsamer Fall zu bearbeiten war. Nachdem ja alle glauben, ich sei zu unfähig gewesen einen Auftrag anzunehmen. Tja, Überraschung, ich hab so etwas wie Ehrgefühl und Ops die nicht sanktioniert sind, nehme ich grundsätzlich nicht an.“ Gibbs schaute ihn verwundert an und Tony schüttelte nur traurig den Kopf. „Deine liebenswerte Ex wollte, dass ich undercover gehe, während ich zeitgleich noch das MCRT leiten sollte. Hey, ich steh auf Undercoverops, sofern an ihnen nicht irgendwas faul ist und das was Jenny von mir wollte stank tausend Meilen gehen den Wind. Sich als jemand anderes ausgeben und eine unschuldige Person verführen in der unsinnigen Hoffnung, dass das einen zum waffenhandelnden Vater führt und einem das Ganze nicht um die Ohren fliegt, weil man noch einen Fulltimejob mit unsicheren Arbeitszeiten hat. Sag mir, Gibbs, hättest du diese Op angenommen?“ Sein Ex-Boss schüttelte reflexartig den Kopf und Tony nickte. „Siehst du, ich auch nicht. Also mach McGee und David klar, dass es einen Unterschied zwischen unsinnig und unsicher gibt.“  
Dies schien endlich Erfolg zu haben, denn Gibbs nahm einen weiteren tiefen Schluck und legte dann den Kopf schief.  
„Wenn ich mit McGee und Ziva rede, wenn ich sie dazu bringe dich zu respektieren, würdest du dann wieder kommen?“  
Tony lachte ungläubig auf. „Hast du mir überhaupt zugehört? Ich sag dir gerne das, was ich auch Abby und Ducky gesagt habe, als sie hier waren. Dieser Zug ist bereits vor langer Zeit abgefahren. Ich war nur zu stolz und zu beschissen loyal um zu erkennen, dass sich McGee und David niemals ändern werden. Und Vance hatte sich bereits nach zwei Minuten eine Meinung von mir gebildet, die so extrem weit von der Wahrheit entfernt ist, dass sie ins Reich der Mythen eingehen könnte. Es wäre also richtiger zu fragen, warum erst jetzt. Warum nicht schon eher? Zum Beispiel als du es für eine gute Idee gehalten hast, mich als Ablenkung in einen Leichensack zu stecken. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich war damals mit dem Plan einverstanden und sehe an dem Punkt auch noch kein Problem. Womit ich aber ein extremes Problem habe, ist der Umstand, dass du mich im vollsten Wissen, dass das FBI das mitbekommt angerufen hast. Wäre es so schwer gewesen noch eine halbe Stunde zu warten? Oder zu warten, bis ich wieder im Büro bin? Nein, wäre es nicht. Aber das zeigt mal wieder ein Kernproblem des Ganzen auf. Weißt du, wie oft ich in meiner Zeit als Cop verletzt worden bin? Vier Mal, in insgesamt 8 Jahren! Das traurige ist, ich kann schon gar nicht mehr zählen, wie oft ich beim NCIS angeschossen wurde, wie oft ich mir etwas angebrochen oder verstaucht habe. Von den Prellungen ganz zu schweigen und natürlich dem Umstand, dass ich mir die Pest eingefangen habe. Aber, was mich wirklich belastet ist die Tatsache, dass keiner von euch mich fragt, wie es mir wirklich geht. Ab dem Moment, an dem ich wieder zur Arbeit erscheine, scheint ihr zu denken, dass alles wieder absolut in Ordnung ist. Über Spätfolgen macht sich keiner von euch irgendwelche Gedanken. Verdammte Scheiße, Gibbs! Jede Erkältung kann meinen Tod bedeuten!“  
Der Ältere schaute ihn aus seinen blauen Augen nachdenklich an, stellte dann das inzwischen leere Glas ohne viel Aufheben auf dem Flügel ab, den er kurz musterte, und zuckte dann nur kurz mit den Schultern.  
„Das ist doch nur mal wieder deine typische Art zu übertreiben, DiNozzo. Wenn das wirklich der Wahrheit entspräche, dann wüsste ich davon.“  
„Übertreibung? Soll ich dir die genaue Stelle in meiner Krankenakte zeigen, an der mehr als deutlich geschrieben steht, dass Lungenentzündungen mit möglicher Todesfolge ein erhöhtes Risiko haben aufgrund meiner vernarbten Lungen? Dass ich nicht mehr so viel Sport treiben kann aufgrund einer Folgeschädigung meines Knies? Dass der nächste Schlag auf diese bestimmte Stelle meines Hinterkopfes möglicherweise zu einer Schädigung meines Trommelfells führen könnte? Das alles steht in meiner Akte, Gibbs. Wenn dir wirklich so viel an mir liegen würde, dann würdest du dich was mich angeht auf dem Laufenden halten. Aber, seit Kate zu uns ins Team kam wurden meine Person und meine Position immer weiter unterminiert. Von dir, von Jenny, von Vance und natürlich nehmen sich die jüngeren Agenten ein Vorbild daran und fragen sich eher, wie ich überhaupt zum NCIS gekommen bin, bzw. warum ich noch nicht hochkant gefeuert wurde. Die einzigen die wirklich zu mir standen, waren die Agenten die schon länger da waren oder die sich die Mühe gemacht haben hinter all die Fassaden und Miesmachereien zu blicken.“ Tony holte tief Luft, stand auf, ging zum Flügel und blickte nachdenklich aus dem Fenster. „Aber weißt du, was mein größtes Problem ist? Das ich nicht weiß, was noch alles passiert wäre. McGee und David scheinen bei dir absolute Narrenfreiheit zu genießen. Sie können sich scheinbar alles erlauben und werden für nichts zur Rechenschaft gezogen. Weder von dir, noch von Vance. Wahrscheinlich hätten sie mich irgendwann ohne Rückendeckung im Einsatz zurück gelassen, das als Scherz deklariert und wären mit Sicherheit noch damit davon gekommen, ohne irgendwelche Folgen. Aber, das mach ich nicht mit. Nicht mehr.“ Er drehte sich zu Gibbs um, der ihn noch einige Augenblick anschaute, dann aber ohne ein weiteres Wort hinausging. Tony seufzte kurz, schürzte dann die Lippen und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na, das lief ja super.“  
Er hob das Glas auf, wischte schnell mit dem Hemdsärmel über das Holz und nachdem er das Gefäß in die Küche gebracht und sich etwas vom Essen genommen hatte, ließ er sich wieder aufs Sofa fallen. Er schaute zum Fernseher und schüttelte den Kopf. Danach war ihm gerade nicht. Er tastete nach der Fernbedienung, griff auf seine Musiksammlung zu und ließ sie im Zufallsmodus laufen. Nun wo er wieder die Gelegenheit dazu hatte würde er sich seiner nächstliebsten Beschäftigung hingeben, daher holte er sein Tablet hervor und öffnete eine der vielen, von ihm abonnierten, wissenschaftlichen Zeitschriften.

 

Der Klingelton, der ihm andeutete, dass er eine Nachricht von einem seiner Verbindungsbrüder erhalten hatte, riss ihn stundenspäter aus seiner Lektüre über die mögliche Entstehung von paranoider Schizophrenie aufgrund von Drogenkonsums in Verbindung mit PTBS. Er nahm sein Smartphone vom Tisch, entsperrte den Bildschirm und las mit größer werdendem Interesse den Hinweis auf eine freie Stelle, die wie für ihn geschaffen zu sein schien. Ein befreites Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht und während er zu dem Bild seiner Mutter blickte, dass auf dem Flügel stand, flüsterte er: „Ab in die Heimat.“

 

~.~

 

Seit er die Nachricht über die freie Stelle erhalten hatte, waren beinahe drei Wochen vergangen. In dieser Zeit waren zunächst auch noch McGee und David bei ihm aufgetaucht, die versucht hatten ihm Schuldgefühle einzureden, damit er wieder zum NCIS zurückkäme. Frei nach dem Motto „Du kannst es doch nicht zulassen, dass den armen Opfern keine Gerechtigkeit wiederfährt“. Irgendwann hatte er genug. Er hatte einfach seinen Kumpel Will angerufen und ihn gefragt, ob er für einige Zeit bei ihm unterkommen könne. Dessen Antwort war gewesen solange er mit Grace und Jacks gelegentlichen Ausbrüchen zurecht käme, wäre er jeder Zeit willkommen. Tony hatte nur den Kopf geschüttelt und gemeint, solange Will die durchgeknallte Grace davon abhalten würde ihn anzubaggern, hätte er keine Probleme. Die Idee so zu tun als wäre er ebenfalls stockschwul, wurde als nicht durchführbar eingeschätzt, da Grace und auch Jack ihn von der Uni her kannten – auch wenn nicht ganz so gut wie Will. Dieser hatte anschließen versprochen sein bestes zu tun Grace und auch deren Assistentin Karen im Zaum zu halten. Also hatte Tony einige Sachen, darunter seinen besten Anzug von Zegna, eingepackt und hatte sich mit dem Ziel New York in seinen Mustang gesetzt. Allerdings nicht ohne vorher seine Alarmanlage extrem scharf einzustellen. Sollte es nicht er sein der die Wohnung betrat oder der exakte 13-stelligen Code nicht innerhalb von 20 Sekunden eingetippt werden, würde ein Ton losgehen, der an den Fliegeralarm aus dem zweiten Weltkrieg erinnerte. Manche würde es als übertrieben ansehen, er jedoch sah das als durchaus angemessen an, in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass seine ehemaligen Kollegen glaubten sie könnten sich alles erlauben.

 

Als er in New York angekommen war, hatte ihn Will grinsend an der Tür mit der Nachricht empfangen, dass Grace spontan beschlossen hätte sie bräuchte eine kreative Auszeit in Hawaii und würde vermutlich erst in einigen Wochen wiederkommen. Erleichtert erwiderte Tony die Umarmung des anderen und ließ sich die Wohnung zeigen. Er mochte Grace, aber manchmal war sie ihm einfach zu anstrengend und da er doch ein wenig Bammel vor dem Gespräch in der kommenden Woche hatte, war ihm der ruhigere Charakter Wills wahrlich lieber.

 

Am Tag des Gesprächs saß er über eine Stunde zu früh an Wills Esstisch, der sich beinahe unter dem selbst zubereiteten Frühstück bog und versuchte nicht vollkommen verrückt zu werden. Erst Wills Kommentar bei seinem Anblick vermochte ihn wenigsten ein wenig zu beruhigen.  
„Damn, Tony. Hiermit erlasse ich folgendes Dekret: Dir ist es in Zukunft absolut untersagt im dreiteiligen Zegna in meiner Wohnung zu sitzen. Außer ich darf dich daraus auspacken. Du machst es einem Jungen wahrlich nicht leicht.“  
Tony drehte sich lächelnd um und verschwunden war für einen Moment der nachdenkliche Ausdruck mit dem er noch vor wenigen Augenblicken aus dem Fenster geschaut hatte.  
„Gott, Will. Was ist, wenn ich das nachher versaue? Ich muss zwar nicht direkt wieder arbeiten gehen, Onkel Clive sei Dank, aber ich will arbeiten!“  
Will trat auf ihn zu, richtete den noch locker sitzenden Krawattenknoten und umfasste dann Tonys Gesicht.  
„Tony, denk nicht an das was passieren könnte, sondern an deine Fähigkeiten. Du bist gut in dem was du machst und ich will dich endlich wieder glücklich sehen. Die Typen da in Washington, die haben dich kaputt gemacht. Ich wusste noch nie, was dich dazu geritten hat nach Baltimore nen Fed zu werden, auch wenn ich verstanden habe, dass du weg musstest. Das hier ist deine Chance endlich wieder das zu machen, zu dem du geboren wurdest. Also mach dich jetzt auf den Weg nach Downtown und zeig ihnen was du kannst.“ Tony umarmte den Anderen dankbar und gab ihm dann einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange. Keine ungewöhnliche Handlung für sie beide. Es gab nur wenige die wussten wie es um sein Liebesleben wirklich bestellt war und Will gehörte dazu, da dieser es gewesen war der ihm während seines Masterstudiums gesagt hatte, dass es absolut bescheuert sei sich etwas zu verbieten, was ein Teil von einem war. So hatte Tony akzeptiert, dass er ein Mensch war der eher vom Charakter einer Person angezogen wurde und weniger von deren Geschlecht. Nur leider hatte bisher keiner so richtig verstehen wollen und daher hatte er diese Seite von sich ebenso verborgen wie so einiges anderes. „Jetzt geh, bevor ich dich wirklich noch ins Bett zerre.“  
Lachend zog Tony sich sein Jackett über und verließ mit einem Winken das Apartment.

 

Das Gespräch war bisher mehr als deutlich zu aller Zufriedenheit verlaufen, daher kam man auch recht schnell auf die genaueren Stellenanforderungen zu sprechen.  
„Tatsache ist, wir suchen jemanden der sowohl im Raub- und Morddezernat als Partner von Detective Flack oder im Kriminallabor im Team von Detective Taylor arbeiten kann. Hauptaufgabenfeld wäre aber das Raub- und Morddezernat. Ich weiß, es ist nicht ideal, aber die Haushaltslage verlangt nach diesem Drahtseilakt. Oder eher, der Suche nach der Eierlegendenwollmilchsau.“  
Die grünen Augen des jüngeren Mannes fingen an zu glitzern, was ihn schon ein wenig verwunderte, denn alle bisherigen Bewerber waren vor diesem Umstand zurückgeschreckt.  
„Sie werden sehen, Sir, dass Ihre Suche hiermit beendet ist. Denn ich habe nicht nur jahrelange Erfahrung als Detective und Agent aufzuweisen, sondern auch Abschlüsse in Kriminologie, Forensik und Mikrobiologie. Also genau das, was Sie brauchen“, er stoppte kurz und setzte dann ein breites, aber vollkommen ehrliches Grinsen auf. „Und was ich bisher noch nicht kann, bin ich absolut bereit zu lernen.“  
Sein Gegenüber warf einen erneuten, nachdenklichen und gründlichen Blick in den Hefter, der den kompletten Lebenslauf enthielt.  
„Sie waren im Rang eines Detective 2nd Grade, als Sie das Baltimore PD vor acht Jahren verlassen haben. Anschließend sind Sie beim NCIS in Washington bis zum Senior Field Agent und zeitweiligen Teamleiter aufgestiegen.“ Tony nickte. Was sollte er auch auf diese Feststellung einfacher Tatsachen antworten? „Wieso haben Sie sich entschieden, denn NCIS zu verlassen?“  
„Ich hatte einfach das Gefühl, dass ich mich verändern müsste. Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, Sir. Die Zeit beim NCIS war eine unglaubliche Erfahrung. Aber ich habe in der letzten Zeit immer wieder festgestellt, dass ich ein Cop bin und als solcher möchte ich wieder arbeiten.“  
„Und warum das NYPD?“  
„Meinen Sie die Frage wirklich ernst, Sir?“ Als sein Gegenüber nickte, richtete er sich auf. „Das NYPD ist die beste Polizeitruppe der Welt und ich möchte mit den Besten zusammenarbeiten.“  
Der Chief of Detectives tippte einige Minuten die Fingerspitzen aneinander und ließ sich das Gesagte durch den Kopf gehen. Der Wahrheitsgehalt war nicht von der Hand zu weisen. Er schaute zu seinem Nebenmann, der das ganze Gespräch über schweigend dagesessen hatte, nun aber zustimmend nickte. Er hatte bei dem ehemaligen Agent vor ihm das gleiche Gefühl wie damals bei den Detectives Messer und Monroe: er würde sich gut in seinem Team machen. Daher stand er zusammen mit seinem Vorgesetzten auf und streckte die Hand aus.  
„Willkommen beim NYPD, Detective DiNozzo.“

 

 

Ende

 

  

[Mondscheinsonate 1. Satz](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oENaefcQ3qs)

 

[de Sennevilles "Mariage d'amour"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FoCG-WNsZio)

 


End file.
